Conventional ultrasound systems are large, complex, and expensive systems that are typically used in large medical facilities (such as a hospital) and are operated by medical professionals that are experienced with these systems, such as ultrasound technicians. Ultrasound technicians typically undergo years of hands-on training to learn how to properly use the ultrasound imaging system. For example, an ultrasound technician may learn how to appropriately position an ultrasound device on a subject to capture an ultrasound image in various anatomical views. Further, an ultrasound technician may learn how to read captured ultrasound images to infer medical information about the patient.